


The Last Deal

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would have done anything to have his mom stay alive and he did what he had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Deal

Peter sat in the house that he had stayed in while he was taking a break from work. It had been slow lately with deals between humans and he just relaxed in the time in between. He stared at the ceiling as he sighed slightly and wondered when the next deal would summon him.

 

Like someone had been reading his mind Peter soon appeared in front of a boy who looked like he was barely ten. He looked down to the crying boy; his eyes pure red as he waited for the boy to speak. “What did you need?” Peter asked as he was alarmed by the brown eyes that looked up to him.

 

The boy’s face was dirty with the tears that had stained his face. “I want you to save my mom.” Stiles held up the frame in his hand and showed it to Peter who blinked. He remembered the mother coming to him ten years earlier wanting for her baby to stay alive and now their positions had switched. He looked at Stiles as he saw the boy cry more. “My father is drinking and he is depressed and sad that she is so sick. I just want them happy and I want things to be n-normal.” Stiles hiccupped at the end and was wiping the tears away as they kept flooding over.

 

"You know what you have to do to make the deal correct?" Stiles nodded to him as he swallowed and a soft blush dusted his cheeks. Peter kneeled down and kissed the boy on the lips doing what he had asked as he pulled away. "I will come for you later. In about eight years since it she was so close to dying you get two years off. Now go to her." Stiles nodded but he hugged Peter before he ran off to his house.

 

Peter watched the boy go and sighed as he shook his head. He didn’t want the dogs to take him when the time was up. Maybe he’d take the boy for himself.

 

Years passed and Peter kept an eye on the boy until he was in his final year of high school. The mother was wary of how well she had gotten so fast and everything was going south once Stiles’ time came near the end of his high school career.

 

Stiles wrung his hands together as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands as his mom walked in. “Stiles honey, I need to know something. These nightmares sound like the same that I used to have. I need to know… Did you make a deal?” Stiles glanced at her; tears running down his cheeks. It didn’t matter if he told her now. His final night was that night. “Honey you did didn’t you?” Stiles nodded as he looked down and bit his lip.

 

Stiles cried softly as he heard dogs barking and huddled close to his mom. It was only eleven and things weren’t going to be so good when they did come. He hiccupped and began to shake as he closed his eyes tightly before a throat was cleared before them. Stiles jumped and looked up to see the crossroads demon he made his deal with. “It’s you…” Peter nodded to Stiles his hand out to him.

 

"I’m sorry but no one can stop you from being taken but I can tell you this. You can die a painless death if you come with me." Stiles pulled away from his mom slightly to go and grab the man’s hand but his mom pulled him back.

 

"You are not taking my son."

 

"I am sorry Claudia but you can’t prevent this. No one can. Let me take Stiles and you go on with your saved merry life for his sake." Claudia’s hard expression melted as she heard Peter. She didn’t want to let Stiles go but things were always done the proper way. "He only got eight years because you were on your deathbed when we let you live." Peter soon took Stiles and pulled him close causing Stiles to gasp softly.

 

"I-I love you mom." Stiles mumbled and she smiled sadly before Peter took Stiles away.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but flail around as he was in Peter’s hold as he tried to push away from him also. Peter didn’t let him go as Stiles didn’t hear the barking of the hellhounds anymore. They finally arrived in Peter’s place and Stiles glanced to Peter who smiled to him. “Welcome to my humble abode. I hope you like it here because you’ll be with me for the rest of your life.” Stiles blinked and looked around then to Peter and smiled slightly.

 

At least he didn’t die in a horrible way but he didn’t know which was worse.


End file.
